


The Sound of the Poison Rain

by rebelsfromstars



Series: Kanera Fluff [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, And also surprisingly, Cheesy Lines, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Mutual Support, Power Couple, Teasing, a little bit, actually, at least a bit, but like the hurt is past and traumatic and it's actually a symptom of PTSD, mutual respect, mutual understanding, really my goal was to write sth fluffy and here it is, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: Kanan isn't a fan of the storms. Hera doesn't mind them. She minds it when Kanan is upset. She does everything she can to help him, which ends up with both of them having fun. Most of the time.Pure Fluff and Pure Romance.





	The Sound of the Poison Rain

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I just felt like I need to publish something fluffy after all the angsty feelings I was drowing in lately, especially after writing [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301227/chapters/35498298). The story here, is a pure fluff, and comfort, and a lot of romance. (Also I'm not the best with coming up with the titles, sorry).
> 
> Feedback is everything <3 
> 
> Hope you're gonna enjoy it!

A loud, low, threatening rumble reverberated through the _Ghost_ , the vibrations making their way through Kanan’s bones. He shuddered.

Force, how he hated storms. There was something unsettling about them. At least he was inside, because the smell and the feel of it was making his hair stand on end, and heart beat faster.

He made his way to the galley, thinking that cups of caf will do both, him and Hera, good, warming them up from the inside, when it was so wet and cold on the outside.

But when he entered the cockpit and placed a cup in Hera’s hands, she looked scary, the lightning elucidating her face, making it look greenish blue, and wicked smile on her face. He almost jumped out from her.

“Geez, Hera, you scared me to death,” he said, observing her, as he sat down in his co-pilot chair. She smirked, but looked far more normal when she wasn’t illuminated by that awful storm.

“Wouldn’t want that dear,” she answered, as she looked out of the cockpit window, still smiling. Kanan brought his eyebrows together in confusion. Why she was so happy?

Unless … Oh, no.

“You enjoy that hell of a storm?!” he asked, outraged, shocked and fascinated all at once. She glanced at him with a sweet smile on her face. She took a sip of her caf, before she answered him.

“I love storms,” she said. Kanan looked at her in shock.

“But we’re trapped inside. You can’t move _Ghost_ , it’s _that_ bad. And you love flying. And it’s worse to fly when it’s raining.” he protested, trying to make some sense of all this.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a half-smile on her face.

“Rain, or even storm is not much of a problem when you can handle a ship. They are of course exceptions, when storm is as wild as it is now. I still could have handled it, but it would be very dangerous.” Kanan nodded his head, smiling. Of course she wasn’t afraid of flying in the storm, she was the best pilot he have ever known. “And I don’t feel, you know, grounded or trapped. I love rain and storm. It was rare on Ryloth, and when we did get it, it was the best time of a year. For cultivations, but also for us, for kids. We always loved to play in the rain. I don’t know, it feels freeing, refreshing, and new. It’s kinda very hopeful.” she said, smiling, more to herself than to him, and he couldn’t stop a smile of his own. She was so wonderful.

“Well, I don’t like it. But I might start now, seeing you this happy is worth it.” he said. Hera shot him a teasing look.

“Come here,” she said, and Kanan, though surprised, and wondering what she had in mind, didn’t protest and went to her almost immediately.

She looked at him for a long time, caressing his cheek and smiling, before she brought him down to herself and kissed him.

He reciprocated happily, though he had no idea what put her into that mood. If it was, indeed, the storm, than he might consider putting aside his own, weird fears, and really start to enjoy that kind of weather.

The kiss was long, but gentle and warm, making him feel all that was around them, and how Hera felt. Her lips so delicate on his, her skin so soft. The moment felt very intimate and loving, but was also underlaid with a strange longing. Maybe it was because of the rain that feeling of missing her, and what he could feel in her movements as missing him, like they were coming to each other after a long, separate journey.

When they parted, he smiled against her lips and could feel her doing the same. He rested his forehead against hers.

“What was that for?” he asked, with softness in his voice.

“Can’t I kiss my man whenever I like, and he’s willing?” she asked in return, and Kanan’s heart beated faster at hearing her saying this.

Her man.

That indeed he was, even if she would have never let him be so close to her. He was hers, always. And her saying this, was the very indication that she thought of him in that way, and that maybe she also felt like she was his.

Not in the owning sense though, because that was the last thing Kanan would want from their relationship. She was her own woman, and he was his own man. But that didn’t stop them - especially him, as he could tell mostly for himself - from being devoted to each other and committed to each other.

“How you know I’m willing?” he asked instead, teasingly. She smiled up at him, looking like he should already know the answer.

“You are always willing, dear,” she said. Kanan laughed. It was true. If he wasn't he would tell her, but that seemed unlikely.

When they finished their caf, Hera put down the cups, and stood up from her seat, looking at Kanan wickedly, making him wonder what it was now that she had in mind.

“Sit there,” she said, pointing at her seat, and he was willing to listen, though he was smiling at her teasingly.

“I thought I was forbidden to sit in the pilot’s chair, you said that yourself,” he said, as he sat down. She smiled at him, and put her hands on his arms as she suited herself on his lap.

“Not when I’m with you on it,” she answered, and he chuckled.

He was still a bit surprised, when she draw closer to him, and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated almost automatically, closing his arms around her, and snuggling into her neck. She felt so warm, so safe, and he could stay like that forever, only her arms, and her beautiful smell, and the feeling of her all around him, making him feel so comfortable.

She lowered herself a little and let herself to rest her head on his chest, changing their position. He caressed her back with his hand, mindlessly, and quite surprisingly, he gained a huge comfort from doing that. Holding the woman he loved in his arms, was a great remedy for the frightening storm outside, her presence, especially a close presence, like this one, making him feel better. It was a reminder that there was a light in the endless darkness, and he knew it sounded cheesy, but he didn’t care.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, sweetly, the smile he discovered only after engaging with her in a closer relationship. It was a smile of happiness, not a teasing one, not a seducing smirk, or anything else. It was rare, but he saw her smiling like that, only when she was genuinely happy and relaxed and letting go of her barriers.

Hera tilted her head, snuggling closer to him. He smiled, seeing her so relaxed, and leaned down, placing a kiss in the crook of her neck. She shivered a bit, but he could see she was still smiling. He kissed her cheek then, and brought her closer. Seeing that he needed a lot more comfort than Hera anticipated at the beginning, made her change their position again, so he could rest his head on her chest, hiding from anything that was making him so anxious. Hera wondered what it was, but wouldn’t ask him, sensing that it was a sensitive topic. He will tell her himself.

Kanan sighed with relief as he could feel more of Hera. She was like an anchor, like a steady point, like a …

He almost jumped in the seat, shivers going down his spine, when another lightning struck really close to the _Ghost_. His heart started beating like crazy, and automatically he tightened his hands around Hera.

“Hey, love, you’re okay?” he heard her saying softly, as her hands started running through his hair in a comforting gesture.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he lied, not even thinking about giving her any other answer. He didn’t even know what was it with him and not liking storms so much.

“You know that I know when you lie, right?” she asked him, rather rhetorically, and well, yeah she was right.

“I didn’t … I don’t know Hera. Storms just unsettle me, and I don’t know why.” he confessed. He felt her hands stroking the back of his neck gently, before she put her arms tighter around him.

“Okay, I get it. Maybe we could do something so you wouldn't have to think about it?” she asked. Kanan snuggled into her neck.

“This is nice,” he mumbled against her skin.

She said nothing more.

They stayed like that for a longer time, before another strong lightning hit near them. When that happened, Kanan had enough of sitting in the cockpit.

“You know what, I’m gonna go and make us something to eat,” he said, getting up and gave her a peck on the lips, before he put her down. She looked at him, a little surprised and afraid of that sudden change in his behaviour.

“You’re sure? You seem very nervous.” she said, worry on her face.

He shot her his widest grin.

“Course, I’m sure. You wanna waffles? I’ll make some waffles.” he said and off he went to the galley.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he just suddenly felt like he had to get away from the cockpit and act, like he had to act _right now_ , like he had to do something, really anything. Cooking was the first thing that came to his mind.

He distracted himself with making the perfect waffles, oversweeting them with all that he could find, and when they were finally ready, he placed them on the table, and went back to the cockpit to tell Hera about it.

She was sitting in her chair like she did before, and she looked like she was deep in her thoughts. He came to her, took her hand, to let her know he was in the room, and then, when he saw her looking at him, he tugged at it gently, so she would get up, spun her around and brought to himself with one hand on her waist and the other still holding her own, kissing her passionately, taking her breath away.

“Kanan!” she exclaimed, laughing, when they parted. He kept his arms around her, and felt her relaxing into him and embracing him as well. He was sure he had the biggest, probably dorky, grin on his face, because his muscles already started hurting from smiling so wide.

“What?” he asked, still with that big smile on his face. Hera shook her head, also smiling.

“You’re crazy,” she said, looking at him, with playfulness and affection on her features.

“Wrong, Hera. You made me crazy. Crazy about you.” he said, and Hera laughed at the cheesiness of it. She laughed so hard that she had to rest her head on his shoulder to hide her giggles.

Kanan looked down at her, and she was so outstandingly beautiful, smiling into his shirt, eyes closed, and peaceful, joyful expression on her face, and he couldn’t believe that this amazing woman was in his arms, and that it was him who made her feel that joy. Force, he loved her so much.

“Come one, I did some waffles for us,” he said, smiling down at her and when he felt her nodding, he withdrew, but left his hand in hers, as they walked together to the galley. He was pleased that she didn’t let go of it.

Kanan waited with expectation for her to take the first bite. When she nodded with a face expressing approval, satisfied, he started eating his own portion as well.

He couldn’t take more than four bites.

He looked at Hera, and she watched him, covering her mouth, and by the light in her eyes, Kanan could tell she was laughing.

And well, he had to admit it himself, she had a reason to.

The waffles were inedible. Sweetened with everything that their galley had, it was sickening to take more than a few bites.

“It tastes good, it’s just too sweet,” said Hera, trying to make him feel better about his fallen masterpiece. He smirked.

“It’s still better than whatever you would make,” he said. She rolled her eyes, but was smiling, knowing well that he was right.

Hera figured they need to drink water to make the taste in their mouths less sweet, and it did work for awhile. But even then, they barely ate what they had at the plates.

“I need to lay down,” said Hera, and did as she said, completely occupying one of the benches in the galley. Kanan followed her example, on the bench across her.

They stayed like that for some time, before Kanan glanced at her.

“Hera?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I paint your nails?” he asked, and Hera barked out a laugh.

“What?” she asked, surprised, turning her head in his direction, looking at him.

“I need to do something creative. Please.” he said. Her eyebrows went up and her smile widened.

“And do you have any … what is it called … nail polish?” she asked. Kanan shrugged.

“Figured you would have,” he said.

“I don’t,” she said honestly. Kanan groaned.

“How can you not have it? We go on undercover missions all the time!”

“Yeah, and I remember that it was all used by now,” she answered.

There was a silence for a moment, before Kanan spoke up again.

“How about training? Let’s do some training!” he said, and tried to stand up, but his hurting stomach told him otherwise, and he laid down again.

He could see Hera looking at him with worry.

“What is it about? Is it the storm?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I guess. I just have that need to do something, anything.” he answered.

There was another moment of silence, before she replied with gentle and quiet voice.

“Do you remember if anything traumatic happened to you during storm?” He looked at her surprised. He didn’t think about that, but she could have had a good lead, it might actually be a reason. He sat down, and she did the same, looking at him with care.

“I … I think so. It was raining terribly during the first days when I was on the run, hunted by the Clones. It probably was a storm, though I can’t remember that much.” he said, trying to make sense of all of it.

Hera smiled at him, like only she could, empathetic, but without making him feel weak and vulnerable. He could see sympathy in her eyes, but also a great strength and determination. There was no pity in them, and he was grateful.

She reached out with her hand across the table, with an invitation, and he took her hand in his, smiling.

“That’s understandable,” she said, and no other words of comfort were needed. “Come on,” she said, pulling at his hand. Intrigued, he followed her, and he was a little puzzled when she led him to her cabin. Even more, when she started pulling out a holo-projector from one of her drawers.

“What are you doing?” he asked, amused. She turned her head his side, her lekku hitting slightly her back, with a smile on her face.

“We’re watching a movie. You can pick something.” she answered, and the big smile on her face was contagious.

And so, Kanan did picked a movie. And they watched it, entangled with each other on her bunk, with backs against the wall, and arms around each other. Hera’s cabin had the best, soundproof walls from all of the rooms on the _Ghost_ , and she knew what she was doing, making them spending time there. He couldn't hear a thing there.

Until one of the worst lightnings struck and he could hear it, even the soundproof walls letting the sound in, though muffled. He shuddered against his will, but there was a hand on his shoulder immediately.

“You’re alright?” Hera asked, with softness in her voice, and he looked at her, a little mindlessly, everything a little blurred, but he tried to focus on her face, and his vision improved, seeing her gentle smile.

“Yeah,” he answered, kissing her, softly and shortly on her lips. “Let's watch to the end and sleep, sounds good? Unless you prefer me to not stay?” he asked, more out of the respect for her, than anything else, and he watched amazed as she shook her head, smiling.

“Kanan Jarrus, you will never stop to amaze me. Of course you can stay.” she said, and he grinned at her.

They ended watching the movie (a light-hearted comedy, Kanan thought it woud be a good distraction) and they settled for the night, after both of them made quick trips to refresher. Kanan laid down beside Hera, and watched her as she moved the curtains she had around her bed, so that they were hidden from the outside world, even more than before. He knew by now that it was a habit of hers, but they usually had sex in her bunk, and Kanan figured it was Hera’s need for privacy, even in her own room. Now, he started to wonder if it wasn’t a cultural thing.

“You always cover us with the curtains. Is it some habit from Ryloth?” he asked her, propping his head on one elbow. She turned to him when she was done, with a small smile on her face, and he reached out to her, taking her hand into his.

She laid down next to him, and he lay his head on the pillow next to her. Her face was so close to his that he could see little lighter green spots in her eyes, as well as discoloration on her cheeks, so delicate that it was not visible unless someone was as close as he was now.

“It's for sure a habit from my home. I had the curtains around my bed there. It was mostly for the weather. When it was really hot it was easier to keep bugs out that way. And for privacy. But I didn’t take it from nowhere. It was a habit in my clan. In the whole caste, I think. It does have a typical Ryloth designs on it.” she explained. Kanan nodded.

“Tell me more,” he asked. Hera smiled at him, and scooped closer to him, throwing her arm and leg around him, enveloping him in a tight, gentle hug. His hand found its way to her waist, resting there.

Kanan listened to her voice, as he closed his eyes. He started to drift away with her story as a lullaby, her voice like gentle waves on the ocean, soothing him and lulling him to sleep. It was warm and soft, and so damn consoling, so comfortable, so safe.

He fell asleep in her arms, knowing that she became what he would never anticipate at the beginning, when he met her.

A home.

***

Kanan’s fears towards storms dwindled a little bit.

But not when he was outside.

Okay, technically, it wasn’t a storm. At least no yet. But it was raining heavily with distant rumble of lightnings, and Kanan was just glad they ended the op. Otherwise, he would have to deal with street gang, stormtrooper squads, and pirates in the rain (the cargo they managed to steal was very valuable for some reason, but Hera didn’t tell him what it was, and he really didn’t care, he only wanted to be home as soon as they could).

They weren’t in much hurry now, as they misled all the enemies already, currently getting through the woods, where _Ghost_ was hidden, but they marched quickly anyway. They both wanted to get off this planet, the sooner the better.

But Hera noticed his distress, like she always did.

“We’ll be home soon,” she tried to reassure him. He smiled weakly at her from under his hood, and nodded.

When they were close enough, he felt like he needed to say something, to get that burden out of his chest.

“It’s worse when I’m outside, you know,” he said. “But it’s already--” he didn’t finish the sentence as suddenly he felt her hands on his chest and her lips on his.

He was shocked at the beginning, but he quickly recovered, kissing her back, feeling her warmth and strength, all mixed with gentleness. After a moment of gentle tugging, she parted his lips, getting her tongue inside his mouth, but not in a persistent way, oh no, it was gentle and delicate, inviting him, but kriff, she was a wonderful kisser, and part of it was that, the other part was how she still kept things hot, and another was that she was simply _her_.

The rain was tapping against his cloak, surrounding them, but he didn’t care. As long as he held her, the cold and unpleasant weather was barely noticable. 

He entangled his arms around her, bringing her closer, wanting to feel all of her. The softness of her, her strength and her determination, her care and her fire …

But he actually had to take a breath, so did she, and they parted, though he kept his arms around her, and she didn’t let go of him either.

He looked down at her, smiling sweetly, bringing his hand to her cheek, caressing it with his knuckles delicately.

“What is it about?” he asked her, curious as to what made her do that, especially that they were still trying to get away from the planet. She smiled at him softly.

“Wanted you to have new memories,” she explained, and Kanan’s smile grew wider, his eyes suddenly lighten up, as he leaned down and kissed her.

They would go on, but suddenly Hera stiffened by his side which he could perfectly feel. He felt her reaching inside his cloak and to his belt, and he was confused for a moment, before her hand landed on his blaster. She withdrew to look at him and gave him a small smile. Then, she pointed down at her boot, the gesture covered from whoever was coming by him, and looking down there, he knew what she had in mind. He nodded, knowing what she needed him to do.

Then it all went quickly.

She pulled out his blaster, and he ducked, seeing her firing the shots towards the way she was facing. Kneeling like that, gave him the perfect angle to grab her own gun, and he did, drawing it from her ankle holster, and standing up beside her with a turn.

Surprisingly, it were the pirates who they were shooting at, and who were shooting back at them. Huh, so they were the most desperate to get their cargo. Interesting, what was inside those crates.

Luckily for them, the rain was making it difficult to run, especially through the woods, and a few of their enemies already slipped and fell, unprepared for the weather and climate of the planet. Thanks to the recon that Hera was always doing before mission, they were prepared perfectly.

“How did they find us?” asked Hera, as she crouched near one of the crates, protecting it. He barely heard her through the rain, and the sounds of blasters going off. 

“Doesn't matter right now. Run!” he said in response, and it was a wise choice, as the pirates slowly started to close in.

Each grabbed a crate that were already on anti-grav, and they run as fast as they could, turning every moment, to fire a shot in the direction of the pirates.

“Chopper, get engines ready and put down the ramp. Be ready for take off when we enter!” Hera yelled to her comm, and Kanan propped one of his hands against the crate to lessen the probability of falling down, while turning to the pirates and shooting, having a better vision this way. Suddenly, running became much harder, but he already could see the Ghost in the corner of his eye.

He changed his position, half-turning to the pirates, as he run up the ramp.

“Chopper, go!” he heard Hera, her voice a little hoarse, when they both were already inside, and she started to close the ramp.

He leaned on the crate, breathing heavily, and when he looked up she was already gone.

He could actually feel the change in the flying style, as Hera replaced Chopper by the controls. Light and smooth, they swifted through the sky, as he was securing the cargo.

Kanan smiled to himself, as he went up the ladder in the direction of cockpit.

Yeah, he might really start to like storms.


End file.
